Solar cell manufacturing methods typically use either glass substrates, metal foil, or plastic film substrates. The foil or film substrates, also known as thin film solar, are made on roll-to-roll (R2R) systems. These R2R systems are conceptually similar to newspaper printing systems. Cu—In—Ga—Se (CIGS) solar cell technology has gained success on substrates that can tolerate the high temperatures required for absorber layer formation. The temperature required for formation of a CIGS absorber layer is up to 550° C.